Many mobile terminals are provided with wireless local area network, WLAN, access interface to be able to access e.g. the Internet. A WLAN comprises access points with associated coverage areas, so called hotspots. Today, information about available hotspots can sometimes be found in databases accessible through the Internet.
WO 2006/014439 discloses a hotspot location record database and a method of dynamically maintaining searchable database of information relating to hotspots. Records for hotspot locations are accumulated from information received from providers, such as venues and locations, all specialized entities assigned to the task of obtaining and sending current hotspot information.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,046,989 relates to devices and networks that utilize a wireless network and methods of maintaining access to a portable device when the portable device passes from one access area to another access area for the wireless network. A process of maintaining access information between wireless hotspots is disclosed. Information related to an access session between a portable device and a first access point is passed to a shared register accessible by plurality of wireless hotspots. The information related to the access session may be used to facilitate access to one of the plurality of wireless hotspots by a portable device.
In the above documents, the hotspot databases and the shared registers are only accessible when a user with a mobile terminal is in contact with a wireless network or through a connection to Internet, usually also involving a charge. Thus, when a user is moving outside a hotspot there is no readily available means to know in what direction to move to enter inside a hotspot.